Querido Syaoran
by Belyhime
Summary: Uma guerra e uma carta... Carta que chegaria nas mãos do seu amado marido muito em breve. One-shot.


**Fanfic:** Querido Syaoran.  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Belyhime.

**Beta Reader:** Liesel Aiya e Linna.

_China, 13 de setembro de 1948. _

_Querido Syaoran,_

_Estou com tantas saudades de você. Até quando será que essa guerra durará? É o que me pergunto todas as noites. Pelo rádio ouve-se informações nada animadoras. A nação esta há tanto tempo nessa briga... são motivos tão fúteis comparado a tanta perca de sangue, de vidas... Tenho medo de te perder. Eu não irei suportar caso isso ocorra, não vou. _

_Não agüento mais toda essa tensão! Passo todas as noites pensando em você, querendo saber se está bem, ou até mesmo se está vivo. Não quero mais viver entre guerras e conflitos. Quero apenas a nossa única felicidade._

_Almejo ter uma vida normal. Ou pelo menos tentar ter uma. Desejo acordar nas manhãs podendo acariciar os seus cabelos macios e desajeitados como eu sempre fazia. Anseio também poder sussurrar em seu ouvido a frase que mais gosto de falar "eu te amo". Poder dormir tranqüila, apenas sentido seu braço pesado em cima de mim outra vez. Lembro-me com muita clareza quando éramos somente nós dois no escuro da noite. Dormindo agarradinhos um com o outro, nossos corações e respirações tornando-se apenas um só. _

_Sabe, até me dá uma pequena nostalgia quando eu como todas as misturas. Lembro-me quando você não deixava nada para mim. Você é tão guloso. Quando eu fiz aquele bolo de chocolate e não havia passado dez minutos, ele já havia acabado. Lembra-se? Eu fiquei tão irritada porque levou um bom tempo para poder terminá-lo. Você pareceu feliz e satisfeito. Já fora o suficiente para mim. _

_E quando havia o problema do banho? Toda vez que você saía, não se enxugava direito e depois eu tinha que me entender com o rodo. Isso não se faz, moço. É trabalho escravo! Além disso, eu demorava muito no banho. Hoje, quando o termino, lembro-me com clareza quando você me dizia: "Banho se toma em dez minutos, mas não em duas horas!" Eu dava tanta risada._

_Por incrível que pareça, eu sinto falta de quando você brigava comigo. O motivo era óbvio, dinheiro. Sempre que iríamos precisar, eu gastava em qualquer outra coisa desnecessária. Essa infâmia de gastar, o dinheiro furtivo, fez nos ficarmos calados durante uma semana. Esses foram os sete dias mais dolorosos de minha vida. Mas dessa vez lhe dei razão, pois o limite do cartão estourou. . _

_As coisas mudaram muito por aqui. Nunca senti tanta falta da sua presença. Deito-me na cama e fico __a __noite acariciando o lugar aonde você costumava dormir. Confesso que até deixei algumas lágrimas escaparem. Em outro dia, chego em casa e percebo que as coisas estão organizadas, solto uma gargalhada triste ao lembrar que você era bem desordenado. Deixava largado por tudo quanto era canto. Era um Deus me ajude para poder achar aquilo que você perdeu. Abro o guarda-roupa e vejo apenas algumas roupas suas, mas todas elas agora estão arrumadas. Lembro-me que você não se preocupava em arranjar a sua parte, por esse motivo as roupas sempre estavam desorganizadas. Geralmente quando você tirava ia jogando tudo lá dentro, e com isso virava aquele bolo de roupa, uma enrolada na outra. E eu sempre achava algumas viradas do avesso. Era uma bagunça! Mas hoje é diferente, nada está fora do lugar. De manhã, quando sento-me para tomar o café, olho para a sua cadeira vazia. Queria mesmo que você estivesse sentado à minha frente, sempre me perguntando algumas coisas do dia anterior ou o que eu faria no presente. Eu queria ter de volta sua bagunça costumeira. É o melhor jeito de poder lembrar-me de você com exatidão e com todo o amor que possuo por você. _

_Enfim... Sinto falta de tudo que vivíamos. Dia-a-dia, a cada segundo que passava. Sinto falta das nossas desavenças, dá pra acreditar? Mas... Estávamos perto um do outro! Compensava qualquer coisa estarmos juntos. Mas agora você está há quilômetros de distância. Eu quero você para mim, Syaoran, desejo sentir seus lábios tocarem os meus outra vez. Sentir suas mãos percorrerem meu corpo outra vez. __Te sentir de novo em meus braços e lhe contar com todas as letras que eu te amo._

_Estou me sentindo uma adolescente boba... Em Ficar escrevendo tudo que eu realmente quis falar para ti em uma mera carta. Fui orgulhosa demais para falar e "admitir" quando estava aqui comigo. Um simples "Eu te amo" da esposa, às vezes não basta, não é querido? Agora eu vejo. Desculpe-me por sempre ser esta mulher com dificuldades para demonstrar emoções e sentimentos. Por sempre ser meio carrancuda... Por tentar mostrar-me forte para tudo e todos, quando na verdade, eu quero fugir e chorar. Perdoe-me por não poder dizer tudo isso olhando em seus olhos, perdoe meu orgulho, o orgulho o qual impediu que eu saísse da minha "redoma de vidro". Desculpe-me por te decepcionar nos momentos em que você precisava ouvir certas palavras de força e consolo. Perdoe-me por não conseguir ser uma esposa completa._

_Mas saiba que, você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida. Eu te amo tanto, tanto. Volte para mim, querido Syaoran._

_Com amor, _

_Meiling._

Dobro delicadamente o papel. Papel que havia se transformado em uma carta de amor. Apanho o pequeno envelope em cima da escrivaninha. De vagar, coloco o conteúdo dentro de tal envelope. Termino de lacrar. Olho para o que eu tinha em mãos, sinto o frio sulfite encostar em meus lábios. A campainha toca. Levanto-me e me dirijo para a fechadura. Abro um espaço pequeno da porta, apenas.

- Oficial Militar - O homem fardado mostrou a identificação - Senhora Lee Meiling?

Abro por inteiro a porta. Encaro uma pequena caixinha de veludo estendida para mim. Sinto meu coração gelar.

- A medalha de honra, Senhora.

**N/A;**

Hoho²! 8D~ 

Oi pessoal!

Engraçado, eu NUNCA sei o que escrever nos comentários finais. Sacanagem isso. Mas ok, vamos tentar...

Antes de mais nada, agradeço imensamente as duas Betas Readers que me ajudaram na correção dessa One-shot, LieselAiya e Linna. Obrigada mesmo, meninas.

Para quem não entendeu a data da estória narrada, já que a Segunda Guerra Mundial já havia acabado em 1948, ocorreu um conflito interno na China, entre comunistas e nacionalistas. O resto, imagino que já presumam o que ocorreu na narração. Qualquer dúvida, é só deixar o e-mail no Review que eu retorno respondendo. Pode demorar, mas eu esclareço.

Espero de coração que tenham gostado, mesmo a Meiling protagonizando com o Syao. Sei que muitos esperavam a Sakura e não a Meiling. Eu quis dar um crédito a nossa querida Chinesinha, são raras as Fics que ela tem o prazer de fazer par romântico com o nosso idolatrado Syaoran. Espero mesmo que gostem da minha Death-Fic.

Essa Fanfic foi o meu primeiríssimo trabalho, escrito em 2007. Foi postado aqui no Fanfiction em 2008 e deletado em 2009 para modificações. Foi um trabalho cuidadosamente modificado, tentei não fugir da ideia inicial, mas por fim acho que fugi em partes. Mesmo assim, espero de coração que todos tenham gostado dessa estória o tanto quanto gostei de escrevê-la e adaptá-la.

Lembrando que, os personagens citados na Fanfic, pertencem ao grupo CLAMP.

Todo autor adora receber uma Review (Comentário). Eu não sou diferente, rs. Críticas, elogios e sugestões, sempre muito bem-vindos.

É isso pessoal, eu particularmente não gosto de deixar comentários finais por que sempre acho que falta alguma coisa. Mas é basicamente isso. 

Litros de beijos.

Belyhime, 23/07/2011.


End file.
